Talk:NotOkay/@comment-4441793-20160107192843
C.C.'s going to want to marry me for this! (LOL Kidding) But I put some thought into it. Like some serious thought, even though I'm not going to be around to see it(if it even happens that is), I actually support the idea of Zig and Grace now. On the surface and even somewhat beneath it, they kind of make me think of Landy from Shameless. Except Zig wouldn't dare be as disrespectful as Lip was and Grace damn sure wouldn't put up with it like Mandy often did. She'd check that nigga real the fuck quick. Seriously, the reason I even ship Landy is because I have a deep understanding of their psyche as individuals. Anyways, let me get off topic. What does Zace have? -A longtime friendship history. A HEALTHY one too. No conflict yet. -Communication and honesty. All that credit is given to Zaya but Grace has on more than one occasion HELPED their asses. So surely, Grace would know how to apply it to her own relationship if she and Zig were to ever be together. -Adding on to the previous point, what I personally see as realness and self-respect from Zoe when it comes to Zig is often interpreted as meanness, nastiness and even abuse by Zoemund haters. I disagree, of course. But if I give you that, then you can at least ackowledge that Grace means well when she gives Zig that same realness and she delivers with the most sincerest intent however bluntly it comes off. -Zig, in return, deeply respects Grace. Zoemund haters interpret that same respect he displayed towards Zoe in 14A as "kissing her ass" and "lacking balls". Again, I strongly disagree. But I'll give you that. :) Just, in return, give me this...Zig doesn't kiss Grace's ass and he values her input and advice. Am I right or am I RIGHT? Keep it a buck. Bad Side of Zace 1. We're all done with every bitch and nigga in this class fucking around and switching up so damn much. 2. It once again perpetuates the same negative opinion of a platonic guy/girl relationship. That it HAS to become romantic at some point. I admit, I'm tired of that shit too. I feel ya'll on that. BUT guess what? How is that any worse than folks EXPECTING Grace to like Zoe back or be into women at all just because she's not conventionally feminine? Let that sink in for a good minute. Now, I'm not gonna lie, I too fucked with the idea of Grace being gay when I was originally a crackshipper of her and Lola. But now, I feel differently. I'll always have a soft spot for Zoemund but cleary, I'm never going to have them in a way I'd approve of. Revenge sex just to spite someone you have feelings for was never my vision of them, and frankly, even though I'm a much bigger fan of Zoe than I am of Grace, the latter deserves way better than her if that's the kind of low she'd even think of stooping to. LOL And they say I can never point out where my favorites are wrong. Sure, I can. Zoemund could have had everything. ''It could have been beautiful. But you know what? I'm almost as hopeless for their future as I am of Matlingsworth's at this point but never under any circumstances would I be on board with what is deemed the 'Holy Trinity". Never. As much as I usually criticize the pettiness of folks liking a ship because it blocks a NOTP or two. Zace would be so worth the end of Zaya and Gracevas for me. Zoe's not the one who needs to be 'tamed' judging by one appeal that Gracevas has in the fandom, ''Zig is. And Grace would keep Zig in check with much less effort than Maya has to use; she wouldn't even have to say something TWICE. And she'd do it in a way that doesn't compromise Zig's "manhood"(I still think that's ridiculous) or comes off as bitchy as Zoe's. I can't stress enough how much I disagree with the common perception of Zoemund's relationship but I can give niggas that on the strength of proving how good Grace could actually be for Zig and vise-versa. But the more I think of it, I'm sure the wording of the episode description was wrong and Grace doesn't like Zig. So ultimately, there should be nothing to fear and I'm slowly but surely cutting Degrassi out of my life anyway(I've already made some progress simply by not actually watching the Next Class episodes). I'm just saying Grace and Zig might actually be a good idea. In case the writers change their minds, this is a post they can refer to. :)